


Mutiny

by hurinhouse



Category: Sharpe (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny

Bad enough the officers scorned him, but his own men... He’d thought Hagman was on his side from sheer empathy, but when that Spanish guerilla and her long-winded champion left, he lost the fight he’d thought was over.

_Then Hagman’s incessant song…_

Cooper gripped his wrists; Harris one leg, Perkins the other. Harper’s knife sliced through green fabric like butter.

“Firm. Round. Almost sacred.” Snickers turned to guffaws.

“You’ll fit in just fiiiine, Sir.” Harper’s hands hadn’t sunk into valley territory… until Sharpe kicked.

“Irish scum!”

“Mmmm. Tight, as well. Make that me who’ll be fittin’ like a glove. Sir.”


End file.
